


There's nothing subtle here

by Anonymous



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Deepthroating, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Basically Dennis sucks Mac's dick.





	There's nothing subtle here

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't read if you're under 18. 
> 
> Take a shot every time I use the word dick.

Mac can’t look at Dennis or he’s gonna come in his mouth. He has his eyes closed, but he imagines Dennis’s cheeks are flushed and his lips swollen. It doesn’t take much of anything to tousle Dennis up - a few minutes of toying with him and he looks like his been on a bender, with his wild hair, sweaty skin, and glazed over eyes. Like he has a fever or something. It’s hot.

He keeps wanting to talk to Dennis, but then he remembers Dennis can’t really reply, with the dick in his mouth and all. Mac doesn’t want to be inconsiderate.

Dennis’s hair has no business being as soft as it is between his fingers. Mac tugs on it, just a little, because he knows Dennis likes shit like that, and sure enough, he feels the way that Dennis’s breath hitches in his throat. Dennis is the source of this beautiful, wet warmth sending pleasure racing through his veins, his throat fluttering around Mac’s cock. Just before Dennis lets up, he lets out this soft little gagging noise. And Jesus, his roommate choking on his dick shouldn’t be that hot, but it’s not just any guy, it’s _Dennis._

He’s not sure how Dennis learned how to suck dick, and he’s not going to ask. If he doesn’t ask, he can imagine that Dennis is a natural and that Dennis got all of his practice on him. He doesn’t like the idea of Dennis going down on some other dude.

Then again, it’s kind of fun to think about his frat house. Did twinky college Dennis suck dudes off to get them to like him? Or did he just occupy himself thinking about it, figuring out his strategy for some hypothetical, now extremely real, future? Rolling his pen between his lips and his fingers and thinking _I’m not gay, but if I were I’d figure out how to deep throat. I’m not gay, but I recognize that sucking a dick requires some level of grace, and I just think I’d be good at it._ Yeah, that sounds like Dennis.

Mac lolls his head lazily back against his pillow and moans as Dennis presses his tongue firmly against the slit. He teases at it, licking haphazardly like he’s dealing with some kind of lollipop, before firmly sucking the head back into his mouth. He creates this perfect pressure with his mouth, sucking his cheeks in. Mac’s fingers tighten in his hair, and he’s already convinced he’s gonna lose it when Dennis bobs his head lower and slowly takes him back into his throat. “Oh, dude. Dennis.”

Dennis hums low in his throat. The vibrations feel so fucking good. Mac opens his eyes, and Dennis looks exactly how he expects him to. Like a wreck but a hot wreck. The hero at the end of the action movie but no bloody injuries and no random smudges of dirt. Also his lips are stretched wide around a dick. (This isn’t how most of the movies that Mac watches end.)

“You’re so good,” Mac babbles vaguely. “God you’re so good Dennis.” Before he realizes he’s letting his legs get too close to Dennis’s head, Dennis firmly pushes them apart, pressing into the sensitive skin of his inner thighs with his palms. “Sorry,” Mac says. Dennis shoots him an annoyed look, almost an eye roll. Mac isn’t sure how he manages to be such an asshole while going down on him. He tugs on Dennis’s hair again, and Dennis closes his eyes. Dennis’s hands run slowly up his legs to rest on his hipbones, one of his thumbs rubbing ovals against Mac's skin. This little gesture sends goosebumps crawling up Mac’s forearms.

He pushes Dennis’s hair out of his face. Dennis might like a little rough handling, but Mac doesn’t miss the tender way he glances up, his blue eyes dark and half-lidded. “Dennis,” Mac whines, as he bobs his head down for what must be the four millionth time, and the pleasure starts to become unreal. “Holy shit.”

Dennis moans deep in his throat like he’s some kind of porn star, and it’s game over. Mac barely recognizes the noises coming out of his own mouth, as his thighs start to tremble. His fingers tighten in Dennis’s hair, and as he comes, Dennis lets it drip down the back of his throat. Mac didn’t mean to hold him there, but Dennis didn’t try to move away.

When Dennis sits up, he wipes at his mouth with the sleeve of his sleep shirt, in an oddly pristine gesture. His Adam’s apple jumps as he swallows.

“Come here,” Mac says. Dennis has a strange, sleepy look on his face; Mac doesn’t want him to go get in the shower or head to his bedroom. He’s surprised but grateful when Dennis curls up in bed beside him, tucking himself between Mac’s arm and chest. He's gone to bed alone so many times, wishing that Dennis would crawl into bed next to him like this. He wraps his arm around Dennis’s back and sneaks his hand up under Dennis’s shirt so he can touch his skin. Dennis’s eyes are closed already, like he’s absolutely done for the day after a single blow job. Mac can feel the slow rise and fall of his chest, and the quick beat of his heart. He’s half-hard against Mac’s leg, but Mac will reciprocate later. For now, it’s nice to just be next to him. Mac may fall asleep himself, with Dennis's warm breathe ghosting over his neck and Dennis's body pressed up against his. 


End file.
